Fracture repair is the process of rejoining and realigning the ends of broken bones. Currently there are several internal approaches to repair, strengthen and support a fractured bone. Conventional internal fixation devices include wires, plates, rods, pins, nails, and screws to support the fractured bone directly, as well as the addition of reinforcing materials to the fractured bone. Other internal fixation devices include expandable bone fixation devices in which an outer surface of the device contacts the interior surface of the medullary cavity which leads to greater support and strength to the healing bone. For example, one bone fixation device includes an expandable member that is placed within a cleared-out medullary cavity (void) of the fractured bone using an introducer that is releasably engaged to the expandable member. One challenge with inserting the internal bone fixation device in a bone is separating the device from the introducer. The force required to separate the device from the introducer should be minimal, thus allowing use by a wide variety of medical professionals. It would be desirable to have an improved system and method for separating the bone fixation device from an introducer.